


It's okay it's hormone

by BerryGreen



Series: It's Okay [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: Defining Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime relationship from different perspectiveIn which Oikawa Tooru is a drama queen and Iwaizumi Hajime isn't as a brute people paint him to be.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: It's Okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669996
Comments: 34
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like prequel for Kuroo and Tsukishima story, although it is more about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 
> 
> I know I should update Kurotsuki fic, I promise the chapter is almost done. But you know it's hard to resist Iwaoi for a while, and this is more like fluff and light story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

1\. Tooru  
Tooru’s omega traits appeared when he started his middle school. Yes, he was taller than usual Omega but now his hips became wider, his skin became smoother (Even though he never really applied sunscreen) and the most horrifying thing was his dick didn’t get bigger.

When his sister teased that his hips were suitable for child bearing, Tooru cried really hard. Why? Because if he got pregnant he couldn’t play Volleyball.

So one day, Iwa-chan and He went to grass field after they hunted bugs, he told Iwa-chan his predicament because Iwa-chan deserved to know but They would get married anyway (Tooru had decided when he saw Iwa-chan first time at 4)

“I am never going to bond.” He vowed in front of Iwa-chan when they were 13.

Iwa-chan the insensitive Alpha brute just shrugged him off, “So, you want the Kabuto beetle or not?” he asked back.

Tooru scrunched his nose, “Iwa-chan I’m serious here!” he whined. “You should ask me why.” He wanted to pinch Iwa-chan arm but Iwa-chan was holding bug net, he would smack Tooru’s head. (Iwa-chan really did when they were 5)

“I don’t need to ask, you will tell me why.”

“Hmph. I won’t!” Tooru turned his head away, let Iwa-chan knew he was angry. Tooru peeked and Iwa-chan just let the beetle flew away. “Iwa-chan!! Ask me why!” he demanded, “Quickly.”

Iwa-chan had gal to sigh, “Oikawa we are like what? 13? If you keep thinking like this you sounded like your sister during her pre-heat.”

Tooru was horrified, His sister during her pre-heat was monster in disguise. She got angry, whined, and then laugh. she talked about breeding, then crying. One time she rolled in living room just because her boyfriend bought the wrong flavor of ice cream.

“Take it back! Take it back! I’ve never been this insulted since I was born.”

2\. Iwaizumi

Hajime got used to Oikawa’s severe mood swing, And in his back of mine he knew he would deal with it the rest of his life. Called it premonition, or just destiny but he knew he would someday bond Oikawa. (Oikawa changed his mind in three days despite vowing to be bondless forever because he didn’t want to die wrinkle alone.) But never this soon.

“More Iwa-chan!” Oikawa panted under him. It was his first heat.

Hajime had his first rut a month ago, a week after his birthday, during that painful day Oikawa sobbed in front of his house, wailed how painful it was for Hajime. It was faint, but he could smell him. Fresh meadow in grass field. A smell of place they went as children. Home. The smell of home. It took every ounce of his power not to get up and dragged Oikawa, and rutted him.

This time was Oikawa’s first heat. Oikawa was afraid of the pain (Which Hajime didn’t understand, Oikawa could endure the harsh volleyball training but not his heat.) At first Hajime didn’t agree to spend Oikawa’s heat together but Oikawa was sobbing, not usual annoying wail but really crying. Hajime could endure lot of thing but not with Oikawa felt himself unworthy of Hajime.

“Bite me! Iwa-chan Bite me!” Oikawa moaned.

“W-what?” Hajime struggled to keep up with Oikawa track of mind. How could he, when Oikawa’s ass gripped him hard. It took all his willpower not to cum soon. “Loosen up a bit!” he squeezed Oikawa’s thigh

“Bite me Iwa-chan! Mark me! Make me your omega!”

Hajime knew he should ignore it but Oikawa used his leg to pushed Hajime deeper. His slicked poured out like waterfall. “We should wait..”

“No!” Oikawa sucked Hajime’s neck, “I want Iwa-chan, Now…” Oikawa licked his scent gland. “And forever.”

His inner alpha berated him for hesitating, Tooru was ready and pliant under his touch. Tooru was so strong, he was a force outside the bedroom but he was ready to do anything Hajime asked inside bedroom.

Also, why waited if they would bond in future anyway? His inner Alpha reminded him Tooru would only become much more attractive after his heat. Hajime could’ve lost him if someday Tooru met someone more dominant than Hajime.

Hajime tried to hang on his sanity and ignored all the wicked whisper from his inner Alpha to just bond Tooru. He gripped on thin control over his instinct.

“Hajime…” He moaned and Hajime knew his control swirled away. He opened up his mouth and embedded his fangs on Tooru’s skin. Fresh scent swarmed his nostril and he tasted bit of blood. Tooru convulsed, and his grip became stronger.

Tooru screamed and Hajime used that opportunity to lead Tooru’s mouth to his scent gland. Tooru bit him, it was painful but pleasurable. Hajime didn’t hold back and poured his seed inside his omega. His.

Mine, mine, mine. His inner Alpha purred with satisfaction. Now, no one could get Tooru away from him. And no one could separated them anymore. They would die trying and just killed both of them

Their parents might be upset but Hajime couldn’t think about it now.

Especially when his knot swelled inside Tooru and Tooru purred in happiness.

3\. Oikawa Aiko

Aiko didn’t know what worse, having six months old whinny baby, a reliable but in the brink of crying husband due to the said baby teething or dumbass brother who bonded at age 14 .

Mother was so furious and almost dragged Tooru around and Aunt Iwa also smacked his son head.

Tooru of course, being dramatic person he was, fought back. “If I can’t bond Iwa-chan I would rather die!”

Good job Tooru, very mature. Now, Mother and Father would trust your decision. “Tooru!” mother yelled. “That’s what we’re afraid of. Codependency! It’s not healthy. What if someday something happen to Hajime? You haven’t seen the world yet!”

“Nothing will happen to Iwa-chan.”

“How can you know? You are not God.”

“Yes, but I am Oikawa Tooru.”

Everyone was dumbfounded with their argument. Aiko knew now why Tooru was so dramatic, He got it from Mother. The yelling continued, and it didn’t help Her baby was starting to contribute.

Aiko really want to rein her temper, but lack of sleep and his husband who was really crying in corner because their baby was Inconsolable, and the yelling and scent chaos really pushed her button.

“Everybody shut up!” she shouted and stomped the floor. She took her baby from his husband and started to breastfeed him. If someone shamed her, she would kill them.

“Listen. Mother, Father, Aunty Iwa and Uncle Iwa, the milk has spilt. Pardon the pun, but there’s no use to dwell in this anymore. Mother you should bring Tooru to OB/GYN, He needs birth control pill unless you want another grandchild.”

“I don’t need birth control pill! We are careful.” Tooru argued.

Aiko glared at him, “Yeah? If that’s true then you won’t be bonded on your first heat, also I won’t put it pass these idiots to forget condom in heat of moment.” If she was less sleep deprived she would censor her words but no, she couldn’t be bother anymore.

“Aunty and uncle Iwa, I’m sorry to say this but I think you should ground Hajime for following Tooru’s stupid decision. And give him an sex education again.”

Instead of being offended, Aunt Iwa nodded, “You are right Aiko-chan. Now Hajime, apologize to Tooru because you take his chance to know other…”

“There will be no other!” Hajime growled and his arm held Tooru possessively. “He is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine only! ” Aiko stiffened because Hajime scent was strong even stronger than their Alpha father like soil after rain. Tooru’s favorite scent. Aiko would cower in fear if not Aunt Iwa took action.

Aunt Iwa smacked his son head, “Tooru is not your Godzilla doll, he is another human. You can’t own him!”  
Hajime was stunned, and his retracted his scent.

Uncle Iwa hummed in agreement, “Didn’t we agree to treat omega as our equal?” He pacified his son, and took a calmer approach.

Hajime bowed his head in shame. Sign that he still thought his father as his head alpha. Fortunately, that Boy was thoughtful, Aiko had hunch this boy was stronger than he let out. “Yes, father.”

His held on Tooru was loosen but his hand still on Tooru’s hip. “Iwa-chan also mine.” Tooru said.

  
It would be so sweet if not they were 14 but what could they do? Bond wasn’t something that could be broken easily, and why gave them so many pain if in the end of the day, Tooru and Hajime would end up together.

“I will go to OB/GYN.” Tooru said, “Trust me Mother, father. I still want to play volleyball.”

It would have been the sweet ending of confrontation but of course Tooru had to add, “And I don’t want to be a monster like nee-chan, oh my god, did you guys see how scary she is!” Aiko decided to kick her slipper to her brother head.

4\. Ushijima Wakatoshi

Wakatoshi knew Iwaizumi family’s son was an Alpha and had bonded ever since he was 14. Wakatoshi thought it was the most unwise decision an Alpha would make. A normal couple should date around 3 years, then engage for 2 years, then get married for a year before bonded. So when he met the Omega he never thought this impudent creature tied down the proper Iwaizumi Hajime.

Unlike others family, The Iwaizumi were less strict about chosen Omega. On the other hand his family required him to chose Omega from high class family too, preferably, Virgin Omega from prominent family.

  
“Iwa-chan. I’m cold.” The omega whined.

“I can’t control weather. What do you want me to do?”

“Iwa-chan. You should give me your coat! I am cold.” An Omega should be demure and submissive. A good Omega should never be demanding like that. Iwaizumi should really teach him about high class ethic. “Coat!

  
Iwaizumi sighed but gave him the coat. The Omega pecked Iwaizumi lips.

Wakatoshi wanted to talk Iwaizumi but they were in Kuroo family house party, he should act properly and he couldn’t be impolite. Wakatoshi would talked to him later just like he wanted to catch the Hinata family’s brat who ran around the porch even thought Wakatoshi had warned him several times. (That Hinata Boy gave him headache, because he still ran around and now with his sister)

The second time he saw the Omega in Interhigh spring preliminary. The Omega was talented, and a setter that worthy to be in Shiratorizawa, the best volleyball team in Miyagi. Wakatoshi expected to see him in the gym but the Omega ,Oikawa chose to follow Iwaizumi to Aoba Johsai. Hence when Aoba Johsai was defeated by Karasuno. Wakatoshi decided to say that.

“You should come to Shiratorizawa. Then you will never taste defeat but just for your mate, you choose to discard opportunity and play for the weaker team and now you regret it.”

“First I never regret my decision if anything it is one of the best decision in my life. Second I don’t just follow Iwa-chan, I chose the team who can beat your ass.” Oikawa retorted with the worthless pride

“Well, it hasn’t been proven yet during these 3 years. Seijoh hasn’t even defeated Shiratorizawa once. If you come to Shiratorizawa this humiliating defeat will never happen, you would only taste victory.”

Wakatoshi didn’t know but Oikawa became enrage, his eyes became colder. He just stated the fact, “Listen here Ushiwaka, nothing can guarantee victory, if you are not careful a group of crow could prey the eagle.”

Wakatoshi hated to admit but Oikawa words became reality when Karasuno defeat him in final. (Ah, and the headache named Hinata Shoyo -the brat- still loved to run around but this time in court.)

Oikawa and him didn’t become friend but they both moved in same circle because of Iwaizumi. They ended up in Tokyo and Iwaizumi was Wakatoshi’s roommate. Oikawa who attended different university rooming with Iwaizumi’s kouhai. Iwaizumi was good roommate for most of time but Wakatoshi disliked Oikawa’s visitation.

It was awkward for Wakatoshi to find them make out in the couch which Wakatoshi bought with his own pocket money. Oikawa also prone to mood swing, and he always acted hostile when Wakatoshi told him how a proper omega should behave.

5\. Matsukawa Issei

Issei hated when he was the only one who needed to accompany two loves bird. Damn Hanamaki Takahiro because he is so stupid so he took remedial class. Usually Iwaizumi was cool guy and pretty much could team up with them to tease their omega captain. But there was a time when Iwaizumi would watch Oikawa like predator and ready to pounce him.

Even with his god-like restrain Iwaizumi was no match to hormone and pheromone of mating bond. Issei needed to bleach his eyes when he saw Iwaizumi popped a boner just by seeing Oikawa service ace. When other alpha questioned it, Iwaizumi said.

“Do you think this is convenient for me? I can just smell meadow on yard and I want to bend him during math class.”

Puberty was suck like that.

So, when tonight he found Iwaizumi and Oikawa in locker room, he half expected to find them fucking like rabbit but not this. Oikawa sobbed on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and wailed. Not the usual whiny Oikawa but the really sad Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was brute, he was never that kind but Issei knew he loves Oikawa, and love made people do everything you less expect them. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s head, “Listen to me Tooru. No matter what people said you are my mate, my bonded mate. You are my equal if anything I think you are superior than me. Despite being omega you are the best player in our region. You are never stereotype and never lessen yourself like that!”

“I know..”

“But do you understand?”

“I know Iwa-chan, but it doesn’t change the fact your grandma prefer some omegas that less crude, didn’t play sport and less demanding, submissive, being a good hostess of the house, knowing how to brew tea and virgin-Mary until you wed them.”

Wow trust Oikawa to inject sass despite being sad.

“Good thing you are my mate, not my grandmother's You are you, and honestly I am happy we are not virgin anymore.”

  
“I am serious here, Hajime.”

Issei always heard Iwa-chan….. Iwa-chan…everyday but he felt embarrassed to eavesdrop this conversation. This sound intimate and this was much worse than to see them making out. Issei wasn’t suitable for sap. And right now Iwaizumi was definition of sap. Not cool at all

“What the heck are you doing?” Hanamaki kicked Issei’s shin.

Issei rubbed his eyes, “Going to bleach my eyes, and barfed my breakfast.”

“Those fuckers… how could they have sex in locker room…” before Hanamaki could bang the door Issei caught his collar and dragged him away.

“Nah, let them be. Come on.” Issei might not a sap but he still had conscience. The fuckers needed alone time right now.

6\. Hinata Shoyo

Shoyo wanted to be like Oikawa Tooru the grand king. Even though he was Omega, but he led an Alpha based team. He was also strong enough to do super ‘Gwaaaah’ service ace. Every time Shoyo saw him he wanted to act just like him. In conclusion Oikawa Tooru is perfect in Shoyo’s eyes. (Even though Shoyo didn’t know why others hate Oikawa-san including Kageyama.) Until one day the illusion was shattered.

Shoyo hated to attend party. Shoyo tried to sneak out from the crowd, also avoiding Ushijima ‘Japan’ Wakatoshi. (Who in Shoyo meanest memory often scold him for running around). Shoyo saw Japan with Kuroo-san so that mean he was saved.

Kuroo’s family had a great maze garden. When he was younger, other kids hated to play here, but Shoyo loved it because it was easy-peasy to find way out. Just follow the wind blow. So, Shoyo deliberately closed his eyes and hummed until he heard something weird and smell something he never smell before.

“Nghh…” Crap. Someone was hurt. Shoyo needed to find them. The groaned and moaned became louder and the smell became stronger. There were two people hurt, Shoyo needed to be faster.

Never in his life, he expected to see his idol the Grand King was bend forward on the garden bench and Seijoh’s ace thrust from behind. The grand king was seemed in pain. And Seijoh ace didn’t stop. Shouyo needed to help him so he pushed jumped and yelled, “Grand king!!! I will help you!!”

Grand king screeched and Seijoh’s ace stopped. Both of them scrambled around and to fix their Yukata. But Shouyo wasn’t blind he could see how big Seijoh’s ace you know what…Mommy said Shoyo couldn’t say that words until he was 16.

Shouyo pulled grand king away, “Don’t worry grand king I will help you. I won’t let Iwaizumi-san hurt you.”

“No, no, chibi—chan. Iwa—chan didn’t hurt me…”

“You don’t need to lie, Grand king. I saw his..” Shoyo waved his hand frantically, “It is too big. It will hurt you!”

  
Iwaizumi groaned, “Chibi-chan, it’s actually pleasurable.” Grand king explained.

“How? You will tear you down there you know..”

“Oh my god.” Oikawa-san pleaded. While Iwaizumi-san face-palming his own face. “Chibi-chan, you know Omega is created with….you know we can accept….” Oikawa-san stopped explaining and screeched again “This is so awkward. Iwa-chan I am not even 30 but I need to explain about bird and bee, if we have babies you do that!”

“No. I can’t!” Iwaizumi-san paled several shade

Shouyo was shocked, “What you have baby? How about volleyball grand king? If you are pregnant you can’t play anymore. Please don’t have baby right now.” Shouyo’s eyes watered. Baby was cute like Natsu but you couldn’t play Volleyball with baby

“I am going to find The boy mother..” Iwaizumi sighed.

Oikawa grabbed his hand, and hissed, “Are you crazy? She would kill us because we taint her innocence son.”

“I am not innocence!” He wasn’t. He had his heat already. “I know lot of things.”

“Trust me Chibi-chan, you don’t know a shit.”

Shouyo never cursed, Mommy said it wasn’t good, but because his Idol cursed in front of him so Shouyo thought it was okay to do that in front of Suga-san. Well, let’s just said Suga-san had small heart attack.

7\. Oikawa Takeru

Takeru knew the world was going to end when his little uncle from his father side, aka drama queen of the house held a screaming match with Grandma. Oh, how wish Aunt Aiko was here. In this house we bowed down to Queen Aiko but no…aunt Aiko had to stay at her house in Tokyo because apparently Takeru would get another cousin. Ew, who wanted cousin again?

Hajime Oniichan, the cool guy just sat calmly and closed his ears with his palms while Hajime parents Iwaizumi grandpa and grandma sat quietly.

“I want to live with Iwa-chan!” Tooru screeched. “We are already attending different university how could you separate our love!”

“Separate what? You watched that drama again?”

“So what? You watched it too.”

“Yes, but I am not dramatic like you! You just need to live separately for four years and you think you are Romeo and Juliet!”

“Oh? Aren’t you acting like Lady Capulet?”

“How dare you! You are acting like Othello right now.”

Takeru didn’t even know half of foreign names Grandma and Tooru mention but that was definitely from the soap opera they watched every evening. Grandpa said it will rot your brain. Looked like Grandpa is right.

“Also what is the problem? It’s not like I am virgin Mary, not since 14.”

That was something Takeru didn’t understand, and usually he could hold back from asking but this time Tooru was weird. So, Takeru pulled his Dad shirt, “Hey, Dad. Did Tooru change his name?”

“No, why?”

“Because he said he is not Virgin Mary again since 14. Was his name Virgin Mary before?”

Takeru didn’t know what’s wrong with his question because His Dad suddenly choked on his saliva, his grandparents was horrified, while grandpa Iwa and grandma Iwa chuckled.

“See what you did!” Grandma smacked Tooru’s head. Tooru instead of yelling back, groaned pathetically.

“Iwa-chan! I am not ready for this again!” he hid his face in his palm. “Chibi-chan and now Takeru.”

Hajime the cool guy, the guy who caught the big moth when it trapped inside their house and made the meanest Omrice with meat and no vegetables, patted Tooru’s back.

“Who is Chibi-chan ? You ruined another kid innocence?” Grandma accused Tooru

“Dad?” Takeru pulled Dad’s shirt again.

Dad seemed wanting to puke. “Eh Takeru let’s talk about it later, okay?” Dad smiled awkwardly, just like when he lied to mom about not feeding them ice cream cake before dinner yesterday.

Grandma Iwa chuckled, “Tooru-chan, Hajime if you don’t want to explain birds and bees before 30 isn’t it wise to live separately for now?”

Takeru didn’t know how the family meeting ended that night, because Mom herded him to his room and no matter how hard he try to listen, he didn’t hear screaming again. That night when he went to toilet Takeru found Hajime and Tooru sat in the porch.

“Promise me you will call everyday.” Tooru demanded.

“Okay.” Takeru didn’t know what happened but Hajime was agreeable, usually he teamed up with Takeru to tease Tooru

“And we should meet every day”

“Okay.”

“Also, we need to date every weekend, I don’t care where but we go to date.”

“Okay.”

“And you promise to buy flower every month?”

“Tooru, you hate flower.” Hajime reminded him. Takeru snorted and it wasn’t wise because suddenly Hajime looked at him. Hajime frowned and it wasn’t good sign because Takeru ran away in night market, so it took Hajime and Tooru half an hour to find him. Takeru was ready to get scolded but instead Hajime shook his head.

Hajime placed his index finger in front of his lips. Then grinned widely.

“What?” Tooru asked.

Hajime placed Tooru’s head at the crook of his head, “Nothing.” He kissed Tooru’s head.

Takeru couldn’t understand lot of thing but he was sure Hajime and Tooru were mates for every right reason. Like what Mommy said about soulmate. Someday Takeru would find his soulmate too. Well, but not like Tooru though, one Tooru was more than enough in Takeru’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Oikawa never drive?  
> Also where did Oikawa get his dramatic personality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahha...I am back with this shot instead the main story.  
> The main reason? I miss writing stupid act and humor.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

8\. Hanamaki Takahiro

Oikawa was all about pet names. Mattsun, makki, wattachi, Iwachan, Tobio-chan, chibi-chan and more than Takahiro bothered to count. While Iwaizumi was a guy who appreciate formality and promptness. He called them their family names period. 

  
Well, Takahiro wasn’t really minded about that. It was just a name anyway. (His parents were so upset when he said that, they said the chose Takahiro name with love and care, bah, Takahiro was lucky they didn’t name him Onigiri.)

  
So one day, when Kindaichi brought up an issue over a dumb nick name, and Kindaichi ended up with the nick name from chibi-chan from Karasuno. Turnip head. Kindaichi kept complaining during the practice so Matsukawa said this.

  
“Well, no matter what your nickname is nothing topped Trashykawa or Assikawa.” 

  
Takahiro clicked his finger, “Oh, crappykawa or Lazykawa.”

  
“Kusokawa.” Matsukawa continued.

  
“Loserkawa.” Like hell, Takahiro was gonna lose this rally.

  
“Dumbasskawa.” 

  
“Can you stop badmouthing me?” Oikawa shouted from the court. He pouted his mouth and put hands on his wide hips.

  
“Eh, why?” Matsukawa rubbed his head. “These are the nicknames your mate bestowed upon you.” 

  
“Bestow? Wow, I don’t think you can use that words.” Takahiro rubbed his chin. “Anyway, it’s not like you and Iwaizumi have the cute pet name.” 

  
Matsukawa nodded, “Right, right, you don’t have any idea right? Let us the expert help you.” 

  
Takahiro of course needed to steal the start, if not Matsukawa would win this round again. “Snookums.” 

  
“Wowl that’s strong start.” Matsukawa grumbled, “Honey!” 

  
“Darling!” 

  
“Baby!” 

  
“Sugar baby.” Oho, Matsukawa brought this top notch. Great mind thinks alike right?

  
“Oh sugar daddy.” Takahiro really liked where this going, the kinkier the better. 

  
“Master.” 

  
Of course, the party popper wasn’t the blushing first year and second year who wanted to bury themselves in the ground but Iwaizumi who smacked them on the head. “Stop it both of you!” 

  
“Eh? We just help you to be more…” Takahiro waved his hand to search the right term. “Lovey-dovey.” 

  
“Yupp, not just hanky-panky.” Matsukawa formed a gun with his fingers.

  
Iwaizumi smacked them again, well, let’s just said Takahiro and Matsukawa rally ended with Iwaizumi biceps power. They continued to practice more likely because Iwaizumi intense glared instead of Oikawa who yelled to stop being pervert

  
Pfft, Oikawa dared to say that. Who the heck made their coach wary to enter the club room? Of course it was Oikawa. Well, with the help of Iwaizumi who pushed Oikawa to the locker and ravished him like no tomorrow. 

  
Actually, when they were in their first year Takahiro was bit shocked because he saw a bonded pair in club. Oikawa even as Omega was great setter with even greater service ace. Iwaizumi well, the boy screamed ‘I am Alpha, bow to me Karen’. 

  
The thing was who the heck bonded at 14? Man, you needed to expand your horizon in high school. High school was all about trysts and exploration. Iwaizumi and Oikawa yeah, they matured too fast. 

  
The amazing thing that Takahiro realized, Iwaizumi had no problem to let Oikawa lead the team. Also, they didn’t act like mushy cheesy couple. Heck, Takahiro even found it amusing when Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa dumbass head.

  
But there were moments like this when Takahiro felt like peeping Tom after they were defeated by Shiratorizawa, Oikawa was crying in locker room when he thought no one saw him. The shocking thing was Iwaizumi rubbed his back soothingly in round motion. And whispered “Tooru, Tooru.” 

  
Not bad words that mix with Oikawa’s name, not a sweet sugarcoated pet name, just Oikawa’s name continuously, but well, somehow it held more affection, sweetness and …..love than stupid pet name. 

  
God, guess they could be cheesy couple when the time appropriate. (Well, after crushing defeat from Shiratorizawa, it was definitely appropriate time.)

  
Ah, Takahiro wanted to eat cream-puff.

9\. Oikawa Takuya

  
When Takuya and his wife, Anna got Tooru, they were so happy. Tooru was a surprise baby. They thought they’d been thorough after Aiko. Well, guess it was another blessing. 

  
Tooru was Anna carbon copy with soft chocolate eyes, and brown hair. His nose and even his small mouth (in literal speech, because figuratively god, Takuya wished Tooru would just shut up sometimes.) and even his secondary gender.

  
Their first son, Akihiro was an Alpha, and Aiko was Female Omega. Well, it didn’t matter what secondary gender Tooru would have, but you know, if he were Alpha or Beta. Takuya would be less anxious. (He had enough worry with Aiko). Takuya treated their kids all the same but he knew Society would be less forgiving to Male Omega. The misogynist and sexism for male omega were still harsh sometimes.

  
Takuya was so proud even with his secondary gender, Tooru emerged as strong individual just like his strong and capable wife who led their company with iron fist. Tooru led his volleyball team with the same principle. Both of them, Omegas, but led over alpha.

  
Well, but no matter how proud Takuya of his wife, Anna and his son, Tooru. How he wished they would be less similar. For the example both of them had a penchant to be dramatic and both of them loved watching drama. (God, no matter how busy Anna was, she would have time to watch a drama, like Korean drama, J-drama and American soap opera) 

  
Well, usually Takuya didn’t mind that much because it was their hobby yet god, ever since Tooru became teenager. The house was never peaceful anymore just because a damn argument over a drama. Can you imagine this?

  
On the one fine Sunday afternoon, after he had good nap, Takuya heard a screaming match in their family room

  
“Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf forever!” Tooru yelled.

  
“Aha? They are toxic for each other! Dan and Blair are still the best for each other!” Anna of course had to be logical.

  
“Puh-lease. They were made there just because the writer lacked of creativity. They are boring.” Tooru rolled his eyes.

  
“Boring? Dan wrote Louis wedding vow for Blair. He loves Blair more than Chuck Bass ever did.” 

  
“Never underestimate Chuck’s loves for Blair. He loves her with all of his passion!”

  
“In a toxic way.” 

  
“At least not in boring way like your stupid Dan.” 

  
Then the argument escalated until the screaming match would be heard to Iwaizumi’s house. 

  
“Maa, Maa, Tooru, Anna, it’s just a soap opera.” Takuya tried to be the pacifist. Of course, Takuya was sometimes a foolish human being because that time, Tooru and Anna’s glare directed to him with all the heat.

  
“Honey, you shut up! You don’t understand anything!” 

  
“Papa, be quite! You don’t understand anything!” 

  
Takuya flinched but wisely moved away from the battle area. He would be caught in the cross fire again if he stayed. Once was more than enough.

  
That’s why Takuya felt relieved when Tooru bonded with Hajime at 14.He liked Hajime. The Alpha who treated Tooru as his equal, even though Hajime was from wealthy old money, Hajime wasn’t a snob. Hajime appreciated Tooru who the way he was. And the most important thing , He would take Tooru out of Takuya’s hair. Not that Takuya would admit that.

  
God, even though he loved Tooru, he couldn’t live with these things until Tooru reached 30. He wanted peaceful weekend with his wife, not this craze drama filled with soap opera debate. Why? Why did Tooru had to take Anna’s trait that much? Why couldn’t he take bit of Takuya’s meekness? 

  
So, when Takuya met Hajime in the front door, he patted his son-in-law shoulder. (soon to be son-in-law, but hey, it was only matter of time). 

  
“Hajime-kun, when you marry Tooru please live in Tokyo and come back to Miyagi once in a while okay? You don’t need to visit us that often.” 

10\. Oikawa Akihiro

  
There should be a reason why Mom didn’t drive, no matter how capable she was. Akihiro asked Dad about that, Dad the wise man, only shook his head. 

  
It was never a secret, Tooru was Mom carbon copy. From his appearance and secondary gender to his character. (Nasty characters nevertheless). Akihiro loved his brother for that. 

  
So when Tooru was 18, Akihiro took initiative teaching Tooru on how to drive. Tooru would move to Tokyo, so Akihiro planned to give him car as presents and also as thank you gift because Tooru and Hajime had babysat Takeru all these times.

  
Dad only shook his head again, “Remember your wife and son need you, also Oikawa group also needs you, well, your sister is capable but two is better than one right?” so with that sage and riddled words Akihiro went on his quest to teach Tooru driving.

  
Which ended up with disaster. 

  
Akihiro always knew Tooru was dramatic, over-achiever and has no moderation. For the example, Tooru would push himself so hard until he injured his knee for the sake of mastering his volleyball service ace. Tooru also pulled all-nighter to analyze Inter-high prelim matches of Karasuno. In conclusion, Tooru was hard worker with no moderation. 

  
Now emphasizing ‘no moderation’ with how Tooru hit the brake and accelerator. And how turned the steering wheel a bit into full-blown turning. Akihiro never prayed that much in his life, not even when his wife gave birth to his son. 

  
“Tooru! Tooru! STOPPP!” Akihiro screeched, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he almost peed in his pants.

  
“Okay!” Tooru hit the brake with full power. Then Baam they hit someone fence and denting his precious car. 

  
“Never drive again!” He pointed Tooru’s face. 

  
Tooru had the gal to pout, “Eh, why?” his cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. That reminded Akihiro on how chubby Tooru as a baby. 

  
“For the love of humanity and all living creature on earth.” Akihiro shooed him passenger seat and almost begged for forgiveness to the fence owner who fortunately was the kind Hinata. (Thanks god, they hadn’t known about Tooru ruined their precious son innocence.) 

  
When he got home from the traumatic events who shall never be mentioned again. Dad who sipped his coffee raised his brow, “Well, Tooru is your mom’s son after all.” 

  
Yes, and he should never drive at all! Now, he understood why Mom didn’t drive. Using Tooru as reference Mom definitely would harm every living creature on earth if she ever sat behind steering wheel.

  
Hence when he met Hajime-kun who brought a tube of ice-cream to console Tooru because of the failed driving lesson, Akihiro patted his shoulder. (Honestly, Akihiro deserved the ice cream more than Tooru.) 

  
“Hajime-kun, thank you for bringing Tooru to the great city Tokyo with great Transportation system. You should never let Tooru drives for your sake.” 

  
Akihiro didn’t care Hajime looked at him like he was crazy man. 

  
Apparently Takeru, the joy of his life, said one night, “Dad, Tooru said he learnt to drive from Mario Kart. I want to be racer like one in Mario Kart.” 

  
Akihiro got nightmare that night.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments you give in this fics also the kudos and bookmarks.
> 
> Give me lot of loves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tooru got pregnant and Hajime just wanted normal names for their babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about triplet?

11\. Oikawa Tooru

  
When Tooru got pregnant at 25 he cried to Kei-chan, why? Because it was half Kei fault. He was the one who curse Tooru to be pregnant with triplet. Tooru was only five months along but his stomach was ready to burst. 

  
His dream became MILF just flung away out of the window. He became the whale in the SeaWorld who was very unattractive. Who wanted to fuck him again? Well, Iwa-chan did, god, Tooru still felt sore in his ass. Iwa-chan was just insatiable. That wasn’t the point.

  
The point was Tooru wasn’t glowing, he was only growing. And not taller but bigger. The last time he tried his favorite sweater and god, he destroyed it. 

  
“Would you shut up?” Kei massaged his nape. 

  
Tooru glowered, “I can’t. I am in this predicament because of you!” Tooru wailed again.

  
“Uh-uh, I am not the one who shove my dicks into your ass right?” Kei asked him. 

  
Tooru wiped his tears, “How could you be so crude? Where is Hiro-chan?” Tooru knew he needed Hiroyuki, Kei’s two years old to tame his crude mama. Also, smelling baby scent made Tooru less anxious. So, he could imagine his babies cuteness rather than diaper saga.

  
“With Papa and Uncle Hajime catching cicadas by hands. Whatever the meaning.” Kei rolled his eyes. 

  
Tooru yelped, “Ew, why would you let your baby do the disgusting activity? He would be a brute like Iwa-chan!” 

  
“Well, much better than spending his day off hearing a beluga whale yapping.” 

  
Tooru took the cushion and beating his fellow omega, “How could you? You should console me, I am having tough day.” He wiped again. “Tough pregnancy.” 

  
“Well, what do you want me to say?” Kei asked him

  
Tooru frowned, “I want you to comfort me.” Tooru hugged this pillow again, he really needed the comfort from soft things. “I thought multiple birth only happened in older omegas, why? Why god had to do this to me?” 

  
Kei patted his shoulder awkwardly, “Well, actually multiple birth happened to 1 in 9000 omegas,” 

  
“And I only prepare one name, one name now I have to think about another names to make cute set of triplet names.” He wailed again. 

  
“You still have roughly two or three months.” 

  
“Yup. But I am not going to name my kids under pain medication.” Tooru exclaimed. “Or worse Iwa-chan would name them!” 

  
He couldn’t imagine what name would Iwa-chan gave to their baby. Did you know Iwa-chan said he wanted to give them name Ichiro (First son), Jirou (Second son) and Saburo (third son)? It was blasphemy. 

  
There was no way in the hell Tooru would let his babies had those unsophisticated name. It would bring shame to great Oikawa Tooru. His babies name should be special and well thought not some name that Iwa-chan picked because of he was lazy.

  
Kei grimaced, “Well, the worse case is the babies would be called Rin, Ren and Ran.” 

  
Tooru burst out crying again. Rin, Ren and Ran? It was too simple. And his babies were identical triplet. That simple name would just confuse him and Iwa-chan. What if one day they called the babies the wrong name?

  
They would have identity crisis.

  
Then they would confuse their secondary genders, then they might confuse their sexuality, oh my god, three kids meant three teenagers. Tooru couldn’t imagine that. He was doomed. He was doomed.

  
“Kei-chan!” he hugged Kei “I am not ready to talk about bird and bees to my children.” 

  
“Oi!” Kei pushed his face away, “How could you imagine that far? Just give birth to them first.” 

  
Tooru buried his face into Kei’s chest. Oh my god, giving birth! He had to experience three times pain. He had to push three babies from the birth canal. Oh my god, there he would never have sex again! More likely sex wasn’t possible anymore! Oh my god, there goes his tight ass. 

  
“Stop overthinking!” Kei exclaimed. “God, it won’t be so bad.”

  
Tooru sniffled, “You don’t know that!” he wailed, “You hear me, I’ll never have sex again. I would never let any penis come close to my ass anymore!” 

  
“Pfft. Wait until your horniness overwhelmed you! I bet you would bounce on Iwaizumi-san dick soon.” 

  
Tooru wiped the snot using his sleeve, “The hell? Don’t imagine my mate dick. You have mate to ogle by your own.” 

  
Kei groaned, “You nut job. I am a medical student, I’ve seen more penises than you’ve ever seen in your life.” 

  
Tooru blinked his tears away, “Do you have back up file? Suddenly I am interested in your study.” 

  
***  
12\. Iwaizumi Hajime

  
Tooru was cursing his name and vowed to chop his dicks if he ever came near his ass again. And Iwaizumi Hajime only could nodded and said he was sorry to put Tooru in this condition. While it was taking two to tango, apparently Tooru blamed him for the labor pain.

  
Just so you know, Having child was in their list after marriage but not having children. Who the heck would think Tooru would get pregnant with three babies in one go.

  
Tooru was the overachiever but it suddenly became Hajime’s fault to shot 3 sperm into his womb. Thank you very much. Hajime loved Tooru, and he loved his babies but he didn’t love the pregnancy on Tooru. He was sick of worried because of the throwing up, he was sick of worried because of Tooru’s stomach was so huge and he was worried because pregnancy heightened Tooru insecurities.

  
Hajime would love his children but he didn’t want Tooru experience this all over again. Once was more than enough. They would’ve three babies to raise anyway.

  
A father would feel relieve when he heard the first cry right? Nope Hajime couldn’t. Tooru was still cursing his name their third babies were born. When his last baby was born, not only him wanted to cry but Hajime did cry to.

  
He just wasn’t sure because of the happiness, or the pain of his dislocated hand. 

  
Well, all ended well. For now anyway, so when the civil officers asked for the baby names , Kuroo-Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi favorite kouhai, aka Tooru’s ex roommate, and now his best friend slipped a note for him.

  
“Tooru-san said to give this to you, Iwaizumi-san.” Kei said. 

  
Hajime opened up the note. And of course in Tooru dramatic style, he warned him to stay far away from civil officers and birth certificates until Tooru was no longer under pain medication or else. Of course Tooru wrote the P.S I swear I would file divorce if you named them Ichiro, Jirou and Saburo. And the additional p.s.s I still love you so much though

  
So with this in mind, and Tooru super impressive curse during the labor, Hajime stayed away from them.  
When Tooru woke up, he met the Officers and held Hajime’s hand while naming their babies, “Because they born in Summer, then their names are Taiyou, Ritsuka, and Natsume.” 

  
Author note : Taiyou (sun), Natsume (Summer eye) Ritsuka (first day of summer).

  
Thanks god , Tooru chose normal name base on season because Hajime had a nightmare that Tooru would name their babies with fruit theme. Why would he get the dream?

  
He glanced at His nephew by heart, Kuroo Hiroyuki, fortunately Kei didn’t let Tooru named him because Tooru suggested to name the boy Ichigo (strawberry) due to Kei appetite toward strawberry.

  
The problem was Ichigo still sounds normal and did you know what Tooru carved during pregnancy? Exotic tropical fruit. 

  
Yeah, honestly his babies names could be worse than Ichiro, Jirou and Saburo, they might be named Banana, Papaya and Durian.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this might be the last chapters of this fic but because i want to write Tooru and Hajime Journey into parenthood in the new fic.
> 
> Lol they deserved another fic about the triplets, and Oikawa spectacular parenting. 
> 
> No drama just fluff, and I hope you enjoy it .

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I love that


End file.
